onepiecewikicomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu's Daily
Ryu's Daily is a discontinued series of daily blogs created by Ryu on the One Piece Wiki, they are like his diary for the fans of his comic. Ryu's Daily 1 Dear One Piece-aholics, With the comic and all, I thought I'd give you a daily update on all your Ryu-related news. There is only one thing stopping me from post the finished chapter one. And that's that... I haven't... finished it yet. But I'm getting there! I can tell you that it's doubled in length and quality, and also that I'm busier than ever. So give me a shot to finish it! In other news, Operation Lupikisu died. Quit bugging me about it. You don't like it? Put together your own New Baroque Works. Lastly, in L.A. class, I'm doing a research paper on Alabasta. This is what happens when teachers give One Piece fans freedom! And now, time for today's picture. Ta-duh~! Fearless Captain Ryu Love, the most modest man in the world, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 2 Dear people who don't care what I have to say. Yes. the comic is here. just go. Flee. I worked hard. That is all. Do-don~! Chapter 1 - Mission Begins Love, unable to think, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 3 Picture of the day: Dear Ryulings, I'm glad to see you all enjoyed chapter 1. However, there seems to be some confusion over DP's outfit. It's been described as a tuxedo coat with baggy pants that don't even match. Wrong. It's an admin jacket with dress pants. To clear the confusion, I colored this page. Also, I forgot to tell you guys to support the wiki. DP Colored One Piece Wiki Comic Wiki Love, not QueerQueen or Mr. 0 or Pandawarriorrrrr, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 4 Dear users who'll probably read this a day late, It's my birthday! I got a Strong World poster, a Sgt. Frog Giroro Hat, Kung Pow: Enter the Fist DVD, a Ryu shirt, and some lesser crap I've forgotten. And to celebrate, I posted the unfinished progress of an old animation. Watch it a million times if you want. About the comic... uh... maybe next week? Don't hold your breath. I'm busting out the scanner though, so expect to see some concept art for dailies. Ryu-Dance UNFINISHED Love, the birthday boy, Ryu-Chan~! Ryu's Daily 5 Dear Ryuers, Do to the utter failure of the last blog, I'm returning to the standard formula of dailies. The next chapter won't be out for a while, but we can play a game of "Who's That User?". This character will debut in chapter 3. Who could it be? Love, really, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 6 Dear anxious awaiters, The dramatic reveal is here! And you were all wrong! Except for Swim, but he cheated anyway. In other Ryu news, I'm working on the comic again. My birthday set me back about a week. Who's that Pokemon? It's... Love, in ultimate lazy-mode, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 7 Dear Users Above Me, While completing today's pages and jamming out to my One Piece openings mix, I remembered the request for back buttons. Here is a re-uploaded version of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is set for Sunday, but don't hold your breath. Also, I have sketches scanned in, so you'll be seeing them soon. Chapter 1 (with back button) Love, head-bobbing to We Go, Ryu-Chan Ryu's Daily 8 Picture of the day: Dear -ah, you just want the chapter... Well too bad, it's not finished. But here I offer you some of my original sketches. And to make this last, I'm only showing one sketch a day. Starting with the glorious Ryu-Chan! Please note, while drawing these, I had no reference. Due to my lack of memory and poor attention-to-detail, these suck. Doodle of the Ancients #1 - Ryuzakiforever Love, working on your precious chapter, Ryu-Chan Category:Extras